1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a card reader.
2. Description of Related Art
Most card readers include universal serial bus (USB) interfaces. When a USB card reader is connected to an electronic device, such as a computer, a card received in the card reader communicates with the computer. When a user no longer need to read or write to the card, the user may use the operating system to “eject” the card. The card is not physically removed from the card reader but is shown as not present or ignored by the operating system. For the operating system to access the card again, the card reader must be physically disconnected and reconnected to the computer.
Moreover, the card may not be detected by the computer when the card reader is initially plugged in, so the card reader must be unplugged and replugged from the computer, maybe even for several times until the card is detected by the computer.
Having to repeatedly insert the card reader each time may wear out the USB interfaces of the computer and the card reader more quickly. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.